Becky Walden
Becky Walden (1991-2014) was a suspect during the murder investigation of a street racer named Carlos Antonio in Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) and a roller derby team captain named Susie Pickley in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Becky was gruesomely murdered in Case #61 (or Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Becky is a 23-year-old brown-haired woman. She wears a red baggy cap with a thumbs up symbol on it. She also wears an unbuttoned plaid shirt with two breast pockets, a camera badge and a "LIKE ME!" badge as well as a white shirt underneath it. In Dead Girl Rolling, Becky also wears charms. She is spectacled and wears blue nail polish. She has a tattoo of stars on her neck and she is seen holding a Pear smartphone. Role in Case(s) Becky was an Internet blogger. Death on Wheels Hannah alerted Frank and the player about Carlos's murder going viral--meaning the murder video was uploaded onto TrendVid by phone addict Becky Walden. Frank suspected something was wrong with Becky, so the team didn't hesitate to interrogate her for the first time. Becky claimed her video of Carlos's murder escalated in popularity only shortly after it was uploaded, but her video blogging antics bothered Frank, and demanded her to give the phone to the player as it was now digital forensic evidence in a murder investigation. The smartphone contained a pic of an unidentified Sawa motorcycle, prompting Frank to give Hannah the task of digitally analyzing the motorcycle. After careful analysis, Hannah determined that Naomi Suzuki was the bike's owner, thanks to Becky's video blogging. The team went back to Oceanic Tattoos to find a blue sticker, with the player revealing a QR code thanks to forensic powder. Frank suggested Hannah to analyze the QR Code and after Hannah finished the job, she was surprised to know Frank had no knowledge about the purpose of QR Codes, but her results were simple: the QR Code led to Becky's murder video, and Frank needed to talk to Becky about this. Frank demanded Becky to stop posting video blogs on TrendVid since he assumed Becky impeding with the police department's investigation and warned Becky to be careful when video blogging as it could lead to danger in the future. After Shawn Bailey was indicted for street racing and torturing Carlos to death, Hannah wanted the team to intervene with Becky regarding about Naomi--secrets that could benefit the police department for cases to come. Dead Girl Rolling Becky found herself in the red during Susie's murder investigation when Hannah found the code of a webpage called "Susie's Life" to be authored by her. This prompted Amy and the player to interrogate Becky inside the interrogation room in which Becky claimed a blogging recognition company would promise her fame if she wrote an extraordinary blog. Amy didn't like this idea because it was considered intruding peoples' lives, but Becky countered that roller derby girls always wanted to participate in roller derby for the fame. Later on, Becky told Amy and the player that the blogging recognition company was a fraud, in which she confessed she was duped after finding out that the blogging recognition company didn't exist, so she gave the team a USB Key for Hannah to analyze with code Becky took with her so the police could check as to why Becky was duped. After careful analysis, Hannah stated that Barbara Pickley made that company up as a front to spy on Susie, which prompted the team to talk to Barbara in an instant. Becky was proven a second time after Barbara was indicted for Susie's premeditated death. Case #61 (Case #5 in Pacific Bay) Becky found herself in the wrong side of Ocean Shore's beaches, frozen to death. Trivia *The Pear smartphone that Becky holds is an obvious parody of Apple's iPhone. *Becky's username on TrendVid (a possible parody of YouTube) is MOV-2860. **Becky's captured video of Carlos's murder which she shared on TrendVid earned 3547 views. *In Death on Wheels, Becky weighed 114 pounds. In Dead Girl Rolling, Becky's weight changes to 132 pounds. This is because the developers wanted Becky to match this piece of evidence. *Becky is the first district victim of Pacific Bay, given she had two appearances as a suspect prior to her getting murdered in the final case in Ocean Shore. *In her mugshot from Dead Girl Rolling, Becky wore a half-charms. On her left side, we can see part of the charms, but none on the right side. Case Appearances *Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) *Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay Becky_Walden.png|Becky as seen in Case #58 (or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) BeckyinC60.png|Becky as seen in Case #60 (or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) PDP1.jpg C60BeckyMugShot.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims